


The Life and Times of CG (Which does not mean Computer Graphics, you absolute fucking asshole)

by Kokoro_Clef (shimadagans)



Series: Oddly Normal [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: High School AU, Humanstuck, Multi, written in blog format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimadagans/pseuds/Kokoro_Clef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I go by CG, I'm a hopeful theatre/biomed major, blogger(obviously?), and (I don't know, what else people put here, their zodiac sign? ha fucking ha) this is my stupid blog."</p><p>(select posts from ) Karkat's blog during the duration of "Neverland is not available at this time".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September 4th

Tuesday, September 4th, 2012

Another first day of school. It was pretty eventful, and by eventful, I mean irritating. A certain idiot “friend” decided to somehow get my locker combination before me and stuff my locker with her stupid dragon plushes. Yelled at her in the middle of orientation, luckily no teachers or staff were around to yell at me like they usually do, racist bastards. Shoved some dickwad out of the way on my way out, except _whoops_ , the kid’s in my first period calc class. Seemed nice enough, but that bitchy teacher decided that we were going to share a textbook for the day and fuck that noise, it’s not like I even use that piece of shit book anyways.

Oh wait, and the poor kid who probably thinks I’m on a course to kill him is in every one of my other classes, besides drama. I barely talked to him at all, except in last period (English, only class besides drama I don’t hate). Kid’s Asian, has a weird-ass name, probably some stupid overachieving-dumbfuck, tiger mom and the whole nine yards that he’s probably never run in his life.

In other news, I got a chance to see _him_ today, even more gorgeous than he was last year. He can keep “no homo”ing all the fuck he wants; he might be fooling his friend, that one blonde prick, but he’s not fooling me. Unless he actually is straight, and that’d just be downright sad.

Poor new Asian kid looked a little lonely, so I invited back to my place, and he surprisingly accepted. Kiki looked like he was gonna give me shit about inviting someone over without telling him in advance, but he thankfully didn’t rant to us, just drove us back.  Had to cook dinner tonight, and when Dad got home, he convinced the new kid to stay for a bit. Compliments on the food: 12, 3 from Kiki, 7 from Dad, and 2 from the kid. (Should probably stop calling him kid, seeing as he’s probably older than me, stupid July birthday) Kiki drove him back, and I rode with them; I wanted to see what outrageous house his surely genius parents have. It’s nice, probably has a pool out back, didn’t see the inside, but it’s one of the nicer ones in the neighborhood. Walked up with him, and some guy who’s probably his brother practically jumps out the door and makes some comment about me/new guy dating and _oh would you look at the time_.

Texted him later after my blood cells calmed the fuck down and got his chumhandle, and new Asian Kid will now be referred to as TA.

That’s all for today, you poor, unfortunate souls (haha, Little Mermaid) who actually have time/reason to read this dumb blog.

-CG


	2. November 29th

Thursday, November 29th, 2012

I didn't think I would ever find somebody more frustrating to deal with than  _him_ but I stand firmly and irreparably corrected.

TA is fucking oblivious. He's had every single goddamn move in the book used on him. You'd think the guy'd get a clue after he isn't chased away by the time a few weeks is out. But no. Boneheaded piece of shit.

Who am I kidding. He's not the piece of shit, I am, it is me, for not having the balls to ask outright; "Hey, uh, so that dance, y'wanna go with me?"

No. Instead I ever-so-helpfully encourage him to ask his one friend ( she instantly accepts, of course), and I'm not even completely sure they're not a thing.

( ~~he says they're not and god I want to believe him~~ )

I've gotten myself into quite the shitstorm, folks. I'm going to end up going to this dumbass dance either stag or with someone I don't really want to spend time with because I trusted myself to go through with this. Lesson learned, don't trust CG with any meaningful task, even if you are him. Especially if you are him.

What am I saying. It's just a little crush, I've had crushes before, god, I had a crush on GC before, and look how that turned out. I had a crush on TG, too, once, and. Well. Hell, I still don't know what happened between him and TA, though the latter swears nothing did. I am strong, I can do better, I can move on if this doesn't work out.

~~ I want it to but hey c'est la vie wouldn't be the first time I haven't gotten something I wanted and it won't be the last ~~

All I can picture is him and his now-date dancing and having a good time and I bet he looks better than anyone else there and there's a slow song and what if he glances at me what if I glance at him and what if

What if.

What if he understands. I mean. All things standing, I like to think I'm pretty understanding. He knows I swing both ways. I know something about him that I don't think anyone else but his family and maybe "AA" know. Something I don't think he wouldn't have given up willingly, and though some asinine part of me finds it hurtful, I know why. Anyone else would do the same as he does, in the same situation, at least. I like to think that anyone I know would do the same as  _I_ did in that situation. I don't want him to have to worry about that around me, and I don't think he does so much anymore. I don't want him to have to worry about it around _anyone_ , and that's where I get confused, like, where do "best-friend"ly feelings end and...other ones begin? 

I don't know. I really don't know and it's going to drive me insane until I figure out what to do. Meanwhile, he's wooing/being wooed by AA and possibly other people and I might lose any shot I had at figuring this out.

It sounds ugly and cliche but it is true that I haven't had feelings like this for other people. There, I said it, happy, brain?!

Brain says "no".

 


	3. December 20/21/22

Thursday, December 20th, 2012

 

Passed my math final. 82%. Thank God for TA.

For numerous reasons. Also, fuck TA, for being....tolerable.

Yeah, ok, fuck me for liking him more than I should.

Fuck me.

 

Friday, December 21st, 2012

 

Seems like the "plan" is in motion, though I keep telling everyone in the group chat to  _stop calling it that, goddamnit._ This is not some secret mission Mission Impossible bullshit, it's just my sad attempt to get TA's attention and maybe affection.

God, it really does sound pathetic would i put it like that. TG almost messed it up on Monday, he should've just texted me his question but noooo he had to try and mouth it to me across the classroom while TA is sitting  _right fucking next to me._  Luckily, he doesn't seem to think anything's up, and AA's apparently been keeping him purposely busy so he doesn't have time to think "Hmm maybe CG has a horrible, stupid, gay crush on me! Hmmm!"

I know I've already weighed my options on this and I know the only thing I really have to lose is his friendship but  _god_ I want this to work.

 

Saturday, December 22nd, 2012

 

Alright, wish me luck, everyone.

Please, please let this not fuck everything up.

please


End file.
